


The Furry Little Problem

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures in Pete's World [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, kitty!Doctor, quite ridiculous I have to admit...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor?” she asked again, this time more loudly, walking through the entrance corridor and approaching the living room “Are you wearing a perception filter again? ‘Cause do I really need to remember you what happened last time when you tried to- oh hello there beautiful!”<br/>Rose stopped talking when, once in the living room, she found a cat sitting on the sofa. He was quite skinny and slim and his back’s fur was brown with dark stripes. His paws were a cream-y color and so was his fluffy tummy. His eyes were chocolate brown and on top of his head there was a little strand of brown fur standing up defying gravity.</p>
<p>Returning from a day of working at Torchwood, Rose finds a surprise home. It's quite ridiculous, I have to say, but it's also really really fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Furry Little Problem

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I know that some people have already wrote about the Doctor accidentally turning into a cat but I had to give it a go too :3 I just love cats so much!
> 
> Second of all: Near the end of the fic there's a spoiler from "Guardians of the Galaxy". If you haven't seen this movie yet, please reassess your life.
> 
> Third of all: This story is unbetad, enjoy!

Rose closed the front door leaving the cold vernal wind behind her shoulders and let her keys fall in the basket near the door, sighing glad to be finally home. With a fluid move she shrugged off the long brown coat (that the Doctor let her borrow) she was wearing and hung it on the coat hunger on her left.

“Doctor, I’m home!” she announced stretching, pointing her hands towards the ceiling and hearing some vertebras creaking “Jake gave me some alien machines parts he doesn’t need. Could they be useful for one of your weird experiments?”

When no answer came from the metacrisis half human half Time Lord she shared the house with Rose frowned. She was sure the Doctor had stayed home when she had left to go and help Jake at Torchwood, and it was highly improbable that he had fallen asleep while she was out, considering that he was always bouncing around with energy and it was only seven in the evening.

“Doctor?” she asked again, this time more loudly, walking through the entrance corridor and approaching the living room “Are you wearing a perception filter again? ‘Cause do I really need to remember you what happened last time when you tried to- oh hello there beautiful!”

Rose stopped talking when, once in the living room, she found a cat sitting on the sofa. He was quite skinny and slim and his back’s fur was brown with dark stripes. His paws were a cream-y color and so was his fluffy tummy. His eyes were chocolate brown and on top of his head there was a little strand of brown fur standing up defying gravity.

“And how did you get here, mister?” Rose gently asked, kneeling in front of the sofa so she was at the cat’s eye level.

He simply meowed, nuzzling his wet nose against the still cold one of the blonde. Raising a hand in front of his muzzle to let him know her intentions, Rose caressed the soft fur of his head, earning slow purrs in response.

“Looks like someone’s cuddly” said the girl cheerily when the cat stood on his rear legs and hid his muzzle in the crook of her neck without interrupting his soft purrs. Rose then started caressing the cat’s back, hiding her nose in the back of his neck.

“Have you wandered around the Doctor’s wardrobe by any chance?” she asked with a gently accusatory voice, breathing in her boyfriend’s (that word still felt somehow wrong on her tongue) familiar scent of cinnamon and old books “You have his scent on your fur…”

Suddenly the kitten drew back from her and meowed uninterruptedly for some moments, as if he was trying to tell her something important. Then, without warning, he jumped off the sofa and ran towards the house’s little library, whose entrance was not far away from them.

“Hey! Where are you going?” asked Rose following the cat that, after he had entered the library and had jumped on the desk in the middle of the room, stared roaming through the Doctor’s stuff inside his shoulder bag, which had been left on the desk, meowing every so often.

“Okay, stop right there” admonished Rose, grabbing the cat from below his stomach and lifting him until he was on eye level with her. He let her pick him up and Rose realized that the cat held in his mouth the Doctor’s Torchwood badge. He nodded his head a couple of times in her direction, as if he was trying to tell her something, scratching Rose’s chin with the plastic paper.

It was then that the girl started connecting all the pieces of the puzzle: the brown striped fur, the creamy paws, the fact that he had the same scent as the alien she shared the house with…

“Doctor!” she exclaimed shocked, letting the kitten fall down without meaning to. Luckily he ended up on the wooden desk and, after putting the badge back in his bag, he sat down. Rose rubbed a hand on her face exasperatingly before turning back towards the feline, who was now watching her with a mixture of amusement and concern.

“Can you please explain how the bloody hell you tuned yourself into a cat?” she asked, trying to sound calm. The Doctor always did weird experiments sometimes to kill the time but none of them ever resulted in him turning into a feline.

The Doctor opened his mouth and started mowing uninterruptedly, probably convinced that Rose could understand everything he was saying. Putting her hand on his muzzle, Rose stopped his babbling, shaking her head and smiling.

“Let’s save it for when you’re human again, yeah?” she asked sitting down on the comfortable office chair, moving away her hand from his face. Before her hand could get away the Doctor grabbed it with his creamy paws, liking and nibbling at one of her fingers with his scratchy tongue.

Rose laughed lightly at that, lifting him up before putting him on her legs. He meowed happily at her, purring when she started caressing the back of his ears.

“How long do you think the effect will last?” Rose asked scratching him under the chin, which he seemed to appreciate. Without opening his eyes he had closed when she had started cuddling him, the Doctor pressed his creamy paws one, two, three, four, five, six, seven times against her belly and Rose couldn’t help but smile at that. Massaging like that with paws was typical of cats and she wondered if the Doctor was doing it without meaning to.

“Seven days?” she asked, hoping she was wrong. The kitten meowed shaking his head before lazily touching Rose’s watch with one of his paws.

“Seven hours?” the blonde then asked. He nodded before he rested his head on the girl’s wrist. Rose let out a long whistle.

“Well, look at it from the bright side” she said cheerfully, petting his brown back “I’d say this is a very unique experience, how does it feel like being a cat?”

The Doctor let out a slow and long meow and she rolled her eyes sighing, resting her head on the back of the chair.

“This is a one-sided conversation…” she commented. Upon hearing those words the Doctor jumped up from the girl’s lap and, putting his paws on her shoulders while standing on tiptoes, he gently and affectionately nibbled at her chin, meowing lowly.

Rose laughed at the Doctor’s gesture before standing up, consequently making the cat fall from her knees.

“I’m really starving” commented the blonde, making her way towards the kitchen, the Doctor closely following her “I think I’m just gonna order a pizza, I’m not in the mood to cook… How about you though?” she asked grabbing her phone and dialing the number of their usual pizzeria.

The Doctor, who was now sitting on the kitchen table, just shrugged, watching her opening the fridge and looking inside it.

“Would you like some ham and salami?” she asked, looking for something edible for cats. He meowed happily at that and she took it as a yes.

More or less half an hour later the doorbell rang and Rose ran to open the door, the Doctor scampering behind her. On the front door they found Andy, a blonde boy in his twenties who always brought them pizza.

“Good evening, miss Tyler” he smiled openly at her, handing her the pizza and accepting her money “It’s really cold today, isn’t it?”

“You can say that again” answered Rose, purely out of politeness, while the Doctor on her side glared at the boy, his tail wiggling restlessly at his back, clear sing that he was annoyed.

“Isn’t your boyfriend here with you, tonight?” he asked casually, bouncing on his heels, noticing that Rose had ordered only a pizza and that unusually beside her there wasn’t the Doctor glaring at him with a possessive arm around the blonde’s waist.

“Uh, no, he’s, err, busy tonight…” answered the girl evasively. The boy raised both his eyebrows in a gesture that seemed even too much mischievous in the Doctor’s opinion who, standing up on all his four legs, rubbed his muzzle against the girl’s leg, glowing at Andy.

Rose gently waved goodbye to the boy before closing the door and heading towards the living room.

“Seriously, Doctor?” she asked with a raised eyebrow, putting the pizza on the little table in front of the sofa where there was already a dish with some ham for the Doctor. It wasn’t a surprise that the Doctor was jealous of the pizza man (he had always been), but she was curious as why he had rubbed against her, leaving her scent on her. It was like, as a human, he had put a sing on her head that said _Hands off the blonde, she’s mine._

The Doctor sit down on the sofa, ears bend back on his head and an offended expression on his face. Rose just shook her head before grabbing a piece of pizza and snuggling under a warm blanket, remote control in hand looking for something to watch on the TV.

The offended posture of the Doctor didn’t last long though and after not many minutes he relaxed and nestled beside the blonde on the sofa, putting his chin on her knee and looking at her with pleading eyes full of affection. Rose simply smiled at him, grabbing his dish and putting it in front of him after softly caressing the back of his ears.

After zapping for some minutes, Rose decided on rewatching _Guardians of the Galaxy_ for what must have been the eightieth time. The first time they had watched that movie the Doctor had started babbling about the difference between Pete’s world’s version and the version of their original universe, and it looked like he was intended on babbling about it now too, if his uninterrupted meowing was anything to go by. He kept going like this for some minutes, pausing only to take a bite of ham and to see if Rose was still listening to him.

As usual, Rose burst into tears as they watched Groot dying to save his friends and, even if she knew that he wasn’t actually dead, she smiled affectionately when the Doctor jumped on her knees and brushed away her tears with his creamy paws, occasionally meowing and purring softly.

When the movie was over Rose stood up from the sofa and quickly tidied up what they had eaten; then, stretching with a yawn, he padded towards the stairs that lead to the other floors of the house.

“I’m going to sleep, I’m really tired” she said to the Doctor, who was watching her from the sofa “Are you coming too or are you just gonna be the sleepless cat for the rest of the night?”

The cat rolled his brown eyes and the girl giggled, going upstairs and smiling as she heard the soft paws of the Doctor following her.

After changing into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, Rose let herself fall on the soft bed, sighing in relief when her head hit the pillow. It didn’t take long for the Doctor to join her, burrowing under the covers, resurfacing after a while to observe his human with dark eyes.

Rose smiled at him, closing her eyes and snuggling further into the bed, sighing softly.

“Good night Doctor” she whispered after a while. The Doctor moved under the covers until he was snuggled beside her, his muzzle burrowed into the crook of her neck and his little paws massaging her stomach. Smiling, Rose fell asleep not much later, lulled by the cat’s purrs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Rose woke up the next morning, it was definitively too early. Outside the window she could she the shy rays of the sunrise and a glace at her beside clock confirmed her suspicious: it was only 6 am.

She sighed happily at the prospect of sleeping for all morning, considering that it was Sunday and it was her free day, and she was about to close her eyes and fall asleep again when her sleepy mind realized where exactly she was and, well, _who_ was with her.

Seven hours must have already passed because there, snuggled beside her in all his humanity, was the Doctor.

Like the night before his nose was nuzzled into the blonde’s neck and his brown hair tickled the skin of her cheekbone. His strong arms were holding her tightly against his body and his lean back raised and relaxed with each long breath, clear sing that he was still deeply asleep.

Rose smiled softly at that sight and extricating one of her hands that were between their bodies and she started stoking his hair, massaging his scalp with slow movements.

The Doctor moaned in his sleep at that touch, holding her even more tightly and pressing his lips against the skin of her neck.

The blonde held her breath at this and she started wondering what exactly the Doctor was wearing underneath the covers if he hadn’t been wearing any clothes while he was a cat. Moving one of her hands from the man’s brown hair, Rose let it wander over the Doctor’s back until it stopped just on his hip. Yup, her assumptions were right, the Doctor was quite naked under the covers, realized the blonde moving her hand back to his head and keeping on massaging his scalp.

She didn’t feel embarrassed at all by that realization (she couldn’t deny that her heartbeat had increased, though), and she made sure that all of the man’s bare skin was under the covers and that he wasn’t exposed to the early morning breeze.

After tucking him under the covers, Rose kissed his temple and closed her eyes, putting her chin on the man’s head, who was now emitting a low soft noise like the purring he had done the night before. She was sure that once the Doctor was awake she would do anything but certainly not sleep, so she tried to rest a couple of hours secure in her alien’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it please leave a kudos or a comment, it would REALLY mean a lot ❤  
> See you next times my lovelies marshmallows (✿◠‿◠)


End file.
